


Peace

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: One happy moment Harry Potter had with his parents.





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Dedicated to the lovelly Shiiki

Happy Birthday, D :D

* * *

  
"Sweetie, Mummy’s hair is not for pulling."  
  
"He seems to love touching your hair as much I do, love."  
  
"I’m glad you're gentler."  
  
Lily and James Potter both laughed while they tried to get their six month old baby son, Harry, to stop pulling Lily’s hair with his little hands. The green eyes of the little boy beamed at his parents, and he showed his sweet smile.  
  
James took Harry in his arms and sat on the living room couch, close to the fireplace. A warm fire was heating the room. That January had seen very cold and wet winter weather.  
  
Lily grabbed a comb and started to softly comb Harry’s hair.  
  
"It’s amazing how similar his hair is to yours. It’s just so messy for a baby boy!"  
  
James chuckled. "It might mean a tendency to be a bit rebellious... My mother always said that about my hair being so messy. We'll have a lot of fun when he grows up."  
  
Lily put the comb down on the coffee table and kissed Harry’s cheek. "His hair is magical. It grows so fast. Ready to get some sleep, my little wizard?"  
  
Some minutes later, Harry was sleeping deeply in Lily’s arms. As she sat on the couch, James fell asleep with his head against her shoulder. She felt so warm from the sensation of having her favorites blokes so close to her and so in peace. A happy feeling filled the Potters' house, even during such hard times.  
  
  
Lily took a deep breath and softly touched James's leg. He started, and then he helped her take Harry upstairs.  
  
It was time for another peaceful night's sleep.  
  
 _Fin_  
  
  
  



End file.
